Sparkling Stars
by Mega Ayu
Summary: Se perdieron aquella noche invernal de navidad, contando con una mágica chispa de esperanza entre sus frías manos. [Para el reto "Navidad con los titanes" del foro "Cuartel general de Trost"].


— **Disclaimer** **:** no soy dueña de _**Shingeki no Kyojin**_ , pero _Hajime Isayama_ sí lo es. Este fic participa en el reto " _Navidad con los titanes_ ", del foro _**Cuartel General de Trost**_ , con el ítem « _magia_ ».

* * *

 **Sparkling Stars  
** **•·.·´¯`·.·•  
** **ღ** **  
**•  
•

 **Capítulo único**

" _En las adversidades, sale a luz la virtud_ _"  
_ **—Aristófanes—**

* * *

El calor de sus manos frotando su cuerpo se volvía cada vez más insuficiente para calentarlo. La nieve desembocaba lentamente, bañando el suelo de la más blanca elegancia natural; sus pisadas se marcaban en ella con cada paso que daban, mientras la oscuridad se iba haciendo más y más profunda. Ya no miraba el frente, sino que tenía que alzar la vista para detallar las ramas de los árboles, todavía un poco iluminados por la poca claridad de la noche, cargados de nieve y caminos de hielo que caían desde las esquinas como lágrimas congeladas.

Eren soltó un quejido tras rendirse. A esas alturas ya nada podría mantenerlo caliente. Su aliento era lo único que lograba llenar con algo de tibia calidez sus manos, que casi tan rápido como resoplaba sobre ellas, volvían a estar frías por los copos que caían sobre sus palmas. A su lado, pero un poco más adelantada, podía divisar la bufanda roja de Mikasa, que era lo único de ella que ahora podía ver en la oscuridad, además de la pálida piel de su rostro que le identificaba. Era lo único, aparte de las manos, que no ocultaba tras gruesas ropas de invierno, si es que no se subía la bufanda hasta la nariz como últimamente acostumbraba a hacer.

Se acercó hasta ella, no pudiendo aguantar más con el frío de sus manos desnudas. Ni ella ni él cargaban guantes esa noche, pues Carla temía que se ensuciaran con la leña que les tocaba recoger. Mala idea de su madre, cabía destacar, porque estaba a punto de sentir una hipotermia con tanto frío calándose desde sus extremidades.

La niña tembló sintiendo electrificaciones por todo su cuerpo ante el contacto helado. Eren no podía verla, pero estaba seguro de que lo estaba fulminando con la mirada por haber metido las manos dentro del calor de su cuello cubierto por la bufanda.

—Esa me la debes —espetó Eren, que en otro momento le hubiese dado risa la cara de su hermana adoptiva, que no veía por la oscuridad—. Gracias a ti me quedé sin bufanda.

Mikasa no contestó. En su espalda y en la de Eren, llevaban pocas ramitas para usar de leña; la mayoría de las que se topaban en el camino estaban cubiertas con la nieve y eran difíciles de tomar, pues se habían adherido al suelo congelado. Esa noche era navidad, y mientras Carla andaba estresada preparando la cena y culpándose de olvidadiza por no haber mandado a buscar temprano la leña para esa noche, tuvo que resignarse y pedirles a sus hijos que fueran a recolectar lo que pudieran y llegaran a casa rápido porque iba a oscurecer pronto.

Lamentablemente, no había demasiadas ramas para recoger. Las más accesibles, posiblemente otras familias las habrían tomado para sus propias chimeneas. Eren y Mikasa tuvieron que adentrarse en un bosquecillo previo a las montañas de Shiganshina, donde ellos usualmente recogían las mejores ramitas para la leña, pues sus altos y frondosos árboles siempre tenían para soltar. Los ahora desnudos árboles les favorecieron el trabajo cuando del suelo no pudieron encontrar demasiado; Eren trepó en algunos cuidadosamente para no resbalarse, de los que cortaba las ramas que no estuvieran congeladas con hileras de hielo.

Pero pronto, comenzó a nevar. La temperatura bajó a más de lo que ambos estaban acostumbrados a sentir. En casa, aunque el frío más vil predominase, el calor irradiante de la familia junto a la chimenea los mantenía tibios. Y Eren, que no cargaba ni guantes ni bufanda, era el que más rápido creía que se congelaría.

Mikasa llevó las manos a su cuello, metiéndolas bajo la bufanda hasta que tocaron las de su hermano. Eren comprobó la diferencia de temperaturas en ambas; las de ella estaban más frías que las suyas, si es que eso era humanamente posible.

—Si quieres la bufanda de vuelta, te la daré.

—No seas tonta —dijo Eren—. Es tuya.

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes sin moverse. El frío y la nieve los bañaron más que cuando caminaban sin rumbo alguno; quedarse estancados no era la mejor opción.

Mikasa fue la primera que volvió a retomar el camino, sacando tanto sus manos como las de Eren de su cuello. Ni siquiera se había fijado que ella estaba temblando ni que él tampoco hasta que escuchó el castañeo de sus dientes.

La siguió por detrás, sujetando uno de los extremos de su bufanda para no perderla, porque la oscuridad estaba haciendo que ya ni siquiera pudiera detallarla. Parecieron horas las que caminaron rodeando los árboles desnudos y evitando tropezarse contra las raíces escondidas entre los escombros nevados, que por un momento pensó que no estaban yendo a ningún lado. Su lugar predilecto para recoger leña no estaba tan lejos de la entrada del bosquecillo, por lo que ya tenían que haber salido de él hace rato, y sin embargo, ahí seguían todavía, rozando los troncos que no veían en tanta penumbra.

Frunció el ceño, jalando sutilmente la bufanda de Mikasa, para hacerla detenerse.

—¿Estás segura de que no estamos perdidos?

La niña no contestó. Alcanzó a ver que ésta se llevó las manos a la boca y comenzó a soplar sobre ellas para calentarlas.

—¡Maldita sea, Mikasa! —exacerbó—. ¡Nos hemos perdido!

Sintiendo la molestia inundándolo, soltó la bufanda de su hermana y cayó en su mismo lugar, resignado a la frialdad de la nieve. Unos pasos cercanos le indicaron la presencia de Mikasa frente a él.

—Eren, levántate.

—¿Para qué? —ironizó—. ¿De qué serviría? Estamos perdidos, y en navidad. Qué genial, ¿no? El único día del año en el que mamá cocina más comida de la usual, que recibimos regalos y donde me siento menos miserable por estar encerrado en estas murallas, y la pasaremos aquí bajo la nieve, perdidos.

Mikasa se agachó frente a él, hasta lograr quedar más o menos a su misma altura.

—¿Eso es navidad para ti? —inquirió con su suave y seria voz—. ¿Solo comida y regalos?

—Claro, ¿qué más va a ser? Cada año es igual, y así me gusta.

—¿Y dónde queda la magia?

Eren resopló, riendo sarcásticamente.

—La magia no existe.

Ella no contestó. Pasó un rato, la nieve dejó de caer pero sobre ellos había tanta que los temblores intensificaron. Eren se había abrazado a sus piernas apoyando la cabeza contra sus rodillas mientras pensaba hambriento en la comida deliciosa que su madre ya debía tenerles lista, y en que estaría preocupada de no verlos llegar pronto, como ella les había pedido.

Suspiró. Sintió a Mikasa moverse cerca de él y recoger lo que parecía ser piedras. Poco le importó para qué lo hacía, él solo quería llegar a casa y enrollarse en sus cálidas sábanas frente a la chimenea, esperando con el estómago lleno de la cena y los postres a que se hicieran pronto las doce de la madrugada para poder recibir los regalos de navidad. Quizás iba a perderse de todo eso; la oscuridad y el frío le impedirían poder disfrutar de la que sería la mejor fecha en todo el año.

Un ligero calor se posó cerca. Eren creyó, con los ojos ahora cerrados, que debía ser Mikasa que se encontraba echando vaho a sus manos frente a él para que pudiera calentarse igual. Pero el aliento de su hermana no podía ser tan cálido como eso, mucho menos si el aire todavía era gélido debido a la nevada reciente.

Frunció el ceño y miró en la misma dirección de la que venía ese extraño calor. Solo pudo ver luz, una luz chispeante como las estrellas y detrás de ellas, el rostro iluminado de su hermana, sonrojado por el frío. Parpadeó, acostumbrándose a la lucecita que estaba emitiendo lo que fuera eso.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó al hallar su voz.

¿Era eso la magia de la que Mikasa hablaba?

—¿Recuerdas los palitos que Armin nos regaló?

Él asintió.

—Éste es uno de ellos. Se llaman «chispas de navidad».

Eren se recordó de ellas. Temprano ese día, Armin fue a visitarlos y se los llevó por las calles nevadas hasta el prado siempre verde en el que ellos tomaban el sol durante el verano. Por supuesto, estaba lleno de nieve, pero no les impidió quedarse un rato sentados sobre ésta, formando figuras con su propio cuerpo.

Él luego sacó unos palitos negros del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Era la primera vez que tanto Eren como Mikasa los veían, así que les parecían extraños. No eran como las ramas que recogían para la leña, eran demasiado delgados, pero también algo largos, como de la longitud de la mano de un adulto.

—Estas son «chispas de navidad» —señaló Armin—. Mi abuelo me las trajo de Sina, solo ahí las venden.

Les contó también que si ponían su punta en fuego, éstas emitirían una brillante chispa como si fuese una estrella. Eren no le creyó en ese momento porque Armin no hizo una demostración para ellos más allá de entregarle unos; y ahora que veía a Mikasa con uno de ellos, estaba sorprendido.

—¿De dónde sacaste fuego?

—Lo hice con las rocas —manifestó la niña, enseñándole las piedras que había recogido cerca de donde estaba sentado. Ella veía en la curiosidad aguamarina de los ojos de Eren que le gustaban las chispas de Armin—. Tómalo, pero ten cuidado con la llama que puede quemarte.

Eren accedió, tomando el palito desde la punta inferior, la que no emitía la chispeante llama. Con la luz que ésta emitía, notó que Mikasa sacaba otro palito del bolsillo de su abrigo y lo aproximaba hacia la chispa del otro. Rápidamente, el palito de ella también se encendió.

—Ven. —Mikasa extendió una de sus frías manos hacia él—. Ahora tenemos luz, nos pueden guiar el camino a casa.

Aceptó la mano que lo ayudó a levantarse, y mientras se sacudía un poco la nieve de su ropa, retomaron el camino correcto que las estrellas chispeantes les indicaban.

Al salir del bosque, el camino se hizo más sencillo. Estaban llegando al pueblo lleno de luces propias de la decoración navideña cuando la llama de sus estrellas se extinguió y no quedó más de su calor luminoso.

—¿Por qué dices que la navidad es mágica? —preguntó de pronto a su hermana.

Mikasa sujetó con más firmeza los laterales de la cestilla en la que llevaba la leña amarrada a su espalda.

—Mis padres me contaron una vez sobre un espíritu sin nombre. Lo comenzaron a llamar «espíritu de la navidad» después de un tiempo. Él tenía poderes mágicos que usaba sobre las casas para hacer aparecer la prosperidad en ellas y la alegría que con el frío del invierno decaía en los pueblos más pobres, y también encendía luces coloridas para eliminar la oscuridad que traían las nevadas. A raíz de esto, las familias comenzaron a ser felices gracias a su magia, y así empezaron a celebrar lo que ahora es la navidad como una tradición. Se empezaron a hacer regalos junto a los mejores platillos que pudieran prepararse en todo el año, solo para simbolizar la magia del espíritu y agradecer por ella, porque el invierno no volvería a ser nunca más una época de frialdad y tristeza.

Eren asintió fascinado mientras en el camino divisaron la pequeña casita en la que vivían. Afuera, unas hileras de luces de colores adornaban las vigas, otorgando algo de vida entre tanta nieve sobre el techo y las escalerillas de piedra del pórtico. El olor de la comida de Carla inundó sus fosas nasales deleitándolo sin haber tenido el privilegio de probar un solo bocado o entrar en la casa.

Y como si la acabaran de invocar, la madre salió vuelta un manojo de nervios con una gruesa manta en sus manos con la que los envolvió.

—¡Niños! —exclamó—. ¡Estaba preocupada porque no habían vuelto! ¿Se encuentran bien?

—Sí, solo tenemos frío —contestó Eren mientras Mikasa asentía y se apretaba más la bufanda al cuello.

—Pues más les vale que entren y pongamos esa leña a arder en la chimenea —dijo Carla, conduciéndolos dentro de la casita.

El olor de la comida se intensificó tan pronto entraron. Se instalaron rápidamente en la mesa del comedor luego de ponerse unas ropas más limpias y abrigadas, sin quitarse de encima la manta que Carla les había dado. Mikasa sonrió hacia Grisha, sentado frente a ellos; el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma forma.

Esa noche después de la cena, Eren se sentó frente al calor de la chimenea, fundido entre mantas y cojines. Mikasa lo acompañó. Ambos esperaron a que se hiciera medianoche para recibir los regalos tradicionales y luego volvieron a sentarse frente al calor del fuego hasta quedarse dormidos.

Gracias a la magia de la navidad, se habían olvidado del frío invierno que desembocaba afuera, y habían podido regresar otra vez a su hogar.

* * *

 **HOLIIIIS *—*.**

 **Bueno, además de ser mi primer fic navideño, es el primero que presento para un reto del foro, y mi primer oneshot del fandom (/—\\). Después de escribirlo tras cinco intentos en los que borraba y borraba porque lo odiaba, aquí está.**

 **Debo agregae que creo que para escribir drabbles o viñetas nunca serviré, porque a pesar de que me digo que escribiré algo corto, siempre me sale largo (y uno de mis cinco intentos casi sobrepasó las 8000 palabras, khé jorror) xD.**

 **En fin, espero que este les haya gustado y que estén pasando una excelente navidad :3. Nos vemos~**

 **Los quiere, Ayu.**

* * *

 _Terminado el 23 de diciembre de 2015 a la 1:19 pm._


End file.
